


A Year Under Ice

by caseraphs



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6012538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caseraphs/pseuds/caseraphs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers wakes up after one year of being trapped in the ice.  Now, he must adjust to life in New York City, navigate his relationship with Peggy Carter, and team up with his friends to destroy what is left of Hydra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Steve opened his eyes slowly. Soft white light was spilling in through a window to his right, dust particles swirling in the warm air. Beneath the window, a radio sat on a white table. He was lying on a bed in a small, hospital-like room. His head swimming, he sat up slowly, surveying his surroundings. He heard a small knock at the door. Saying nothing, Steve watched as the door opened slowly. It was Peggy.

  
“Peggy? Where am I?” Steve watched her rush in, tears welling in her eyes.

  
“You’re in a recovery room in New York City. What do you remember?” She asked gently, sitting next to his bed in a sturdy wooden chair.

“I remember fighting with the Red Skull in that plane headed for New York… I had to take it down into the water and then… And then…” Steve tried to think, but his head started swimming again. He closed his eyes and waited for it to pass. He felt Peggy reach for his hand.

“Steve, that was over a year ago. You were asleep that whole time. Thank god Howard kept looking for you, or who knows how long you’d have been trapped in the ice,” she said quietly.

“I was frozen?” Steve opened his eyes and looked at Peggy. She had tears running down her face, but she smiled at him. He reached up and swiped a fresh tear away as she opened her mouth to speak again.

“Yes. Completely frozen. They think there may have been something in the serum which prevented you from dying. Instead, it put you into some sort of hibernation mode. Howard has been working on figuring it out for the past few days,” she replied. Steve leaned over and put her into a tight, awkward hug. She smelled as she always did: of books, roses, and rain.

“So, I’ve been out a whole year. What’s been happening all this time?” He asked.

“Well, we won the war. All thanks to you. The Strategic Scientific Reserve is still alive, operating out of the city. Let’s see, what else? I waited at the Stork Club for hours, Steve. Why on earth are you so late?” She smiled at him, and he laughed. Slowly, Steve began to remember his last conversation with Peggy. How sad she was. How they both thought he was going to die.

“Listen, Peggy--” Steve began, trying to apologize for the amount of anguish he had probably caused her over the past year. She just shook her head and gripped his hand tighter.

“You should get some rest, Steve. I know you’ve been sleeping for a year, but the doctors don’t want you moving around a lot. Besides, I’ve got to go meet someone for lunch,” Peggy said, checking her wristwatch. Steve didn’t like the idea of staying here and doing nothing, but she eventually persuaded him to at least try to get some more rest. As she finally left, Steve lay on his side and looked at the red brick building outside his window, wondering who she was meeting for lunch.

* * *

 

It was a beautiful day in New York. Peggy never truly got used to the L.A. heat, or the madness that tended to brew there. Coming back to New York to see Steve again was the best decision she had made in a while.

Stepping out of her taxi and looking around, Peggy spotted Howard in the window of the restaurant they had agreed to meet at. She walked in and slid across from him in the cozy booth. Ever since his name had been cleared for treason, Howard had been absolutely flourishing. He was working on new inventions every day, including the one that ended up pulling Steve out of the ice.

“Hello, Howard,” Peggy said. He smiled at her and took a sip of his coffee.

“How’s he doing, Peg?” He asked, setting his cup down slowly.

“Well, he finally woke up. I had just gone out of the room for a moment, and when I came back in, his eyes were open.”

“Oh my god. Really? How did he seem?”

“I only got to see him for a few minutes, but he seems to be doing well. Much better than they said he would be when he first woke up. His memory was a little slow, but I think it’ll all start coming back to him soon,” Peggy replied, looking down at her hands. She felt her face flushing. She wondered if he remembered all that time they had spent together…

“Ma’am? Can I get you something to drink?” A young waitress asked Peggy, pulling her out of her memories.

“Just coffee, please,” she smiled as the waitress walked away.

“Peggy, I know you don’t want Steve getting involved in our little project here, but–” Howard began, pulling out a sturdy, brown file folder.

“Howard, for God’s sakes. They pulled him out of the ice a week ago. He’s been thawed for three days, and he’s just woken up less than an hour ago. You really think the best thing for him is to be running around on all sorts of dangerous missions?” Peggy said sternly, keeping her voice low. She snatched the file from him as the waitress returned with her coffee and took their lunch orders. After the girl left, she opened it.

“Well, we don’t have to start today! I just think that if what we think is going on here is actually happening, we’re going to need his help. So why not bring it up?”

Peggy looked through the file. Most of it was written in either German or coded Russian, but she could make it out. There were pictures of escaped prisoner Dr. Zola, among others.

“You know that if we bring it up with him, he will immediately volunteer to do it. Can’t we at least wait a few days? Until he gets back on his feet?” Peggy pleaded, closing the file and sliding it back across the table. Howard nodded slowly. She could tell he didn’t like the idea of waiting, and she didn’t either. But this was Steve.  
“So, are you going back to see him after this?” Howard winked playfully. Peggy cleared her throat and smoothed out her skirt.

“Actually, I have some work I need to get done this afternoon, so I probably won’t be seeing him until later this evening. Care to join me? 5 o’clock?” She said, holding his eyes with her own.

“Yeah, yeah, of course. I’ve gotta see him. Tell him he’s got a room at my place once he gets out of the hospital. Unless, of course, you’re planning on letting him stay with you?” Before Peggy could open her mouth to reply, the waitress returned again and set their plates down.

Peggy immediately began stuffing her face with food to avoid Howard’s question. Obviously, it was ridiculous to assume that Steve would be coming home with her. She was currently making arrangements to go back to the Griffith Hotel. Which was only for women.  
She ate quickly and set down a $5 bill on the table. Howard rolled his eyes and handed it back to her, still in the middle of his lunch. He was a slow eater, because he never had anywhere to be. Peggy, on the other hand, ate meals quickly and often at her desk.

“Goodbye, Howard. I’ll see you tonight?” She said, stuffing the $5 back in her pocket. He waved to her as she walked out quickly.

She took a taxi from there and, instead of going back towards the hospital, returned to the Strategic Scientific Reserve Headquarters. She really did have work to do. Most of it was just filing. Even though she had proven herself more than worthy over the past year, Peggy still got left with stupid jobs like this when things were slow.

At 4:30, her phone rang. It was Howard.

“Peg?”

“Yes, Howard?” She put down her pen. Wherever he was, there was a lot of noise in the background.

“I’m coming to get ya. Ready?” He shouted into the phone. Peggy held her phone away from her ear.

“Yes, yes, I’ll be coming out in a few minutes. Just let me finish something up here.” They said goodbye and she stacked the files she had been working on, then left them on her desk, unfinished. They could wait. Steve did for nearly a year.

She went into the bathroom, men zipping up and cursing all around her until she was alone. Looking in the mirror, Peggy ran her fingers through her hair a few times and smoothed out her clothes. She was wearing blue today, which she always thought suited her. Reaching into one of her many concealed pockets for her lipstick, she couldn’t help but think of all that had changed since Steve went into the ice. And, shockingly, how much had stayed the same. She wondered if he would be awake when they got there. Peggy took a deep breath and practiced a smile in the mirror before leaving. It looked fake, so she abandoned it.

Howard was parked outside, leaning on his car, smoking, and talking to a beautiful woman.

“Ready to go, darling?” Peggy asked as she walked up, placing a hand on his shoulder. The woman looked embarrassed and quickly walked away.

“Oh, come on, Peggy. Did you really have to do that?” Howard asked, walking around to the driver’s side of the pretty black car. Peggy laughed to herself as she climbed into the passenger side and waited expectantly. The drive to the hospital seemed to take forever. When they finally got there, she nearly jumped out of the car.

“Someone’s eager,” Howard murmured, and she shoved him.

* * *

 

_It was dark and cold. Steve had a terrible feeling, like he had just forgotten something very important with a deadline that was coming up rapidly. He tried to move his arms and legs, but they were frozen solid. He tried to scream, but his mouth was frozen, too. All around him was ice and a sickly red glow. It felt like there was someone standing directly behind him. He heard a deafening scream, and at the same time someone shouted in his ear, “YOU THOUGHT I WAS DEAD!” The ice around him cracked as a cold hand reached up into his chest and ripped out his heart._

Steve woke with a start. He was covered with sweat, and lying in a hospital room. Slowly, he began to remember what had happened. Being asleep for a year. Peggy. Lunch…

There was a knock on his door, and once again, it was Peggy. This time, she had Howard with her. She looked nervous, but happy. Steve sat up slowly as they came in.

“Hiya, Steve,” Howard said, his face breaking out in a huge grin.

“Hi, Howard. How’s things?” Steve glanced at Peggy, who sat in the sturdy wooden chair, just like before. Howard pulled another chair up next to her. It felt strange being visited by them, when nothing had really happened to him except for a long nap.

“Oh, well, you know. A lot’s been going on, but things are basically the same. Peggy won’t let me pick up women and you’re giving everyone a scare,” Howard replied. Peggy rolled her eyes, and Steve smiled.

“Oh, and Steve? We’ve talked to your doctor. He says we can take you home tomorrow, if you want. The only big problem was you seemed to have a pretty bad concussion from being knocked out so hard. But, since they’ve thawed you out, things have been looking good,” Peggy said. So, that’s why his head felt so thick and strange.

“Home? Where will I go? I’m pretty sure my apartment hasn’t been waiting for me all this time,” Steve said sadly. He wondered where all his stuff was. Probably thrown away by his landlord, or the city, or whoever.

“You can stay with me,” Howard said. “Unless…” Peggy elbowed him sharply, and he laughed.

“What do you think happened to all the stuff that was in my apartment?” Steve asked. He didn’t have any family who it would have gone to. His parents were dead, and so was Bucky. Peggy cleared her throat, not meeting his eyes.

“Well, I actually have some of it. Memories, things I knew you’d want to keep. Howard even has your shield down in the lab. As for the rest, it was probably donated. Sorry, Steve,” she was looking down, picking a piece of string off her jacket. Blue. She looked so good in blue.

“Thanks. Thank you, Peggy. So much,” he said. She looked up at him and smiled. Her eyes were filled with tears again. Howard cleared his throat, and they both looked at him. He was reaching for something in his jacket.

“Actually, Steve, there’s something else we need to talk about. I realize you’ve been out for a long time, so we’re definitely going to need to fill in some of the gaps for you. But this, right here, can’t wait,” Howard said, bringing out a thick file folder and handing it to Steve.

“Howard!” Peggy snapped, reaching for the folder. Steve grabbed it out of the air before she could and opened it.

“What is this?” He asked. He couldn’t read any of it; it was all either in Russian or German. There were a few pictures, mostly blurry. One of Dr. Zola.

“It’s a file about a case Howard and I have been working on,” Peggy sighed. “We think Hydra might still be operating out of secret bases in Germany, Russia, and even America. Ever since Dr. Zola escaped from prison, things have been suspiciously quiet. However, we have heard from multiple sources that people – Americans – have been disappearing and showing up weeks later, dead. We think they’re trying to send some sort of message.”

“And there’s something else,” Howard began, but Peggy cut him off.

“No there’s not, Howard. There’s nothing else,” she was staring him down, and he stayed quiet.

“Peg, you know whatever it is, I can handle it, right?” Steve said. His head was spinning a little, but when he focused on the white bars at the end of his bed, it subsided.

“I know you can, Steve. But there’s nothing you can do about any of this now, besides think on it. We can fill in the details later. You just need to rest,” she almost pleaded with him. He closed the file and nodded. They stayed for a little longer, mostly just to tell Steve about the things he had missed while he was asleep. Howard nearly being charged for treason. Zero matter. Peggy was interestingly quiet about herself the whole time, until they got up to go.

“Actually, uh, I’ll go up and pull the car around, Peg. If you wanna say goodbye in private, or something,” Howard said, walking out the door and quickly shutting it behind him before Peggy could get a word in edgewise. She looked down at Steve, unsure. He scooted over on his bed, patting the spot next to him. She smiled and sat down.

“Tell me what’s been going on with you this past year, Peg,” Steve murmured, reaching over to wrap his arm around her. She leaned into it and sighed.

“I’ve really missed you, Steve. Things have been strange and slow,” Peggy said. She seemed far away.

“What do you mean?” Steve asked carefully. He was still focused on the fact that she had allowed him to put his arm around her. Their thighs were touching on the bed.

“I don’t mean to say that I miss the war, or that things are even all that much calmer now. It just all feels less purposeful these days,” she replied wistfully.

“Have you met anyone?” Steve blurted before he could stop himself. He felt his face go red as she twisted around to look at him, laughter in her eyes.

“No, Steve. I haven’t ‘met anyone.’ If you’re wondering whether or not I planned on waiting for you, the answer is no. You were dead. But now you’re alive. And I’m here,” she said. He didn’t really know what to say to that, but she was looking at him in that way that she did. He reached for her face, stroking her cheek lightly. Peggy smiled and leaned in, kissing him softly. Steve held her there, unwilling to break the kiss until she finally pulled away.

“I never thought I’d see you again,” he whispered. She was so beautiful, and Steve felt himself pause to memorize her features. The curl of her hair, the soft rise of her cheekbones. Peggy reached up and attempted to wipe her lipstick off his face. He caught her hand and kissed it softly as she began to untangle herself from him.

“I’ve got to go now, Steve. Try to get some more rest, and I’ll see you tomorrow. Alright?” She said, standing. He tried to stand up as well, but started to see stars. Peggy made him sit back down.

“Goodbye, Peggy,” he said, watching as she opened the door and looked behind her one last time.

“Goodbye, Steve.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I can’t believe you, Howard,” Peggy snapped as they got back in the car.

“He had to find out sooner or later, Peg.  And you should’ve let me tell him about Barnes.  The sooner we get him caught up, the sooner we can figure out what the hell is going on around here,” Howard replied, not looking at her.  Peggy turned to the window and ignored him.  She had become so overwhelmed with joy the past few days that she completely forgot how infuriating men could be.  Especially Howard Stark.

They drove along in silence until they reached Howard’s house.  Jarvis was waiting in the parlor by the phone, wringing his hands.

“Oh, finally, you’re back!” He said as they walked in.   “I have some news.”  He looked like he had just swallowed something terrible.  They stood there for several seconds, expectant.

“Well, go on.  Out with it,” Peggy said.  He wouldn’t meet her eyes.

“I’m afraid, Miss Carter, that was the Griffith Hotel.  It appears they don’t… Presently have an opening for you there.  The woman in charge was very adamant about this.  And  _ very  _ rude!” Jarvis explained slowly.

“Bloody hell!  I need a damn drink,” Peggy fumed, slamming the door behind her and Howard.  The two men stared at her for a moment before running off to various places in the house.  Peggy collapsed on the sofa and rubbed her temples.  If she couldn’t stay in the Griffith Hotel, she might have to stay… here.  With Howard.  And Steve.  She had been staying here since she arrived in town a week ago, but it was meant to be temporary.  Living with Howard got old.  But living with Howard and Steve?  It was too much.

Jarvis and Howard returned, Jarvis with an unopened bottle of something strong and Howard with three glasses and some ice.

“Peggy, you know you can just stay here with me and Steve,” Howard began.  Peggy accepted the drink from Jarvis and knocked it back immediately.

“I know, I know.  I suppose it will be easier that way,” she murmured.  The two men sat in silence as she contemplated her options.  Soon, she grew tired of thinking of any conceivable reason why she wouldn’t want to stay here besides the fact that Steve would also be here, and moved on to the other pressing issue.  “Jarvis.  You will never guess what Howard told Steve.”

“What did he tell him?”

“Almost  _ everything _ !” Peggy nearly shouted.  It was all too much.

“Peg wouldn’t let me tell him about Barnes.  Personally, I think I should’ve led with that.  If I had known I’d only be able to tell him one thing, it definitely would have been the more interesting of the two,” Howard said.  Peggy held up her glass wordlessly, and Jarvis poured her more whiskey.

That night, Peggy went to sleep early.  She was tired from the events of the day, and admittedly excited to see Steve come home.  Across the city, Steve lay in his hospital bed, unable to sleep, looking up at the ceiling and thinking of her.

* * *

 

The next day, Peggy took one of her rare and well-deserved vacation days.  Howard drove them both down to pick up Steve at around 9 am.  She was still angry with Howard, but saw no reason to drag it out.  Steve would surely be glad to feel included in things again.

When they got to the hospital, Peggy was shocked by how good Steve looked.  The day before, he had been pale and quiet.  He seemed totally out of it.  Now, however, he was making cheerful conversation with a nurse when they entered his room, his eyes bright.

“Ah, finally.  Good morning, you two,” Steve said, grinning at them as the nurse pulled out the IV in his arm and stuck a bandage on it.

“Steve.  You’re looking much better,” Peggy said, trying not to let her eyes linger.  She watched the nurse, who breezed out of the room quickly upon their entrance.

“I’m feeling better, too.  Ready to get home.  Howard, I’m surprised to see you unharmed after going over Peggy’s head yesterday,” he commented cheerfully.  They lingered in the doorway as Steve stood up and stepped into a pair of thin hospital slippers.

“You and me both, my friend,” Howard replied.

“Are we ready?” Steve asked.  He was so eager, he was practically bouncing.

“The doctors need you to fill out a bit of paperwork.  After that, we can get you home,” Peggy offered.  Steve smiled at her, wide.  She felt her face heating as she turned away and walked towards the nurse’s station.  Steve’s doctor handed her a small stack of forms.

As soon as they walked out of the hospital, Steve wanted to get something to eat.  He would not budge on the issue, and wanted to get something from a restaurant.

“I feel like I haven’t eaten in a year!” He protested as they all piled into Howard’s car.

“Steve, you’re wearing pajamas,” Peggy replied.

“I can just have Jarvis make you something when we get back to the house,” Howard offered.  Steve grumbled about this, but didn’t object.

“So, Peggy, where have you been staying?” Steve asked.  It occurred to Peggy that he had no idea how many places she had been bouncing around in over the past year.

“Well, I was going to stay at the Griffith Hotel, which is where I stayed for most of the past year.  But…  They won’t let me back.  I’m looking for a place now,” she replied.  Howard smiled.

“I thought you were going to stay with me, Peg?  Like we talked about?  Me, you, and Steve, all under the same roof.  Should be more convenient that way, right?” He said.  If he weren’t driving, Peggy would’ve smacked him.  

“You know, that actually makes sense,” Steve said, looking between her and Howard.  

“I’m assuming you two will be staying in the same room, then,” Howard said.  This time, they were stopped at a red light, so she did smack him.  He just laughed.  Peggy could feel Steve’s eyes boring into the back of her head, but she said nothing.  The rest of the ride was fairly quiet.

* * *

 

When they got to the house, Howard took Steve up to his room.  Peggy disappeared as soon as they walked in the door.

“So, this is it.  Peggy brought all your stuff in last night,” Howard said, gesturing to the items scattered haphazardly around the room.  There was a queen-sized bed in the middle of the room, a heavy, dark brown dresser on the left wall, and a window on the right.  Pushed up against the right wall was a desk and chair to match the dresser.  There was a door on the left, which opened up to a little bathroom.  Steve’s shield rested against the dresser.

“Thanks for this, Howard,” Steve said, walking around the small, comfortable space.  When he opened the dresser drawers, he found that they were filled with neatly-stacked clothes.  Some he recognized: plain SSR t-shirts, brown khaki pants.  Others seemed new, like they had just been bought.  “Where did all these clothes come from?”

“Well, once we realized you’d be coming back, your wartime wardrobe seemed a bit sparse.  I had Jarvis go out and buy that stuff for you.  Hopefully it’s all the right size,” Howard replied, standing in the doorway with his hands in his pockets.  Steve didn’t know how to thank him.  Not only had he been the one to defrost Steve, he had provided him with a home and clothes as well.  Just as he was about to say something, Howard cut him off.  “Speaking of Jarvis.  I think I hear him downstairs.  I’ll give you a moment to get settled.”  With that, he slipped away.  

Steve opened a trunk by the window.  In it, there were pictures, medals, files, and his old compass.  It was all the stuff he had left behind during the war, and even some from his old apartment.  Steve flipped open the old, worn out compass to find Peggy smiling at him sweetly.

“Quite nice, isn’t it?” he heard from the doorway.  Peggy stood there, barefoot, her hair loose around her shoulders.  Steve stood up quickly and tucked the compass in his pocket.  “Howard’s houses aren’t all this comfortable.”  

“Yeah, it’s kind of amazing.  All the stuff you guys managed to save, plus the new clothes…”  Steve trailed off.  Peggy smiled, and he was struck again by how beautiful she was.  She took a few steps inside and closed the door.

“Howard’s quite generous, isn’t he?  I think you’re going to love Jarvis as well,” she said.  All of a sudden, Steve felt an overwhelming amount of guilt.  Here was this strong, beautiful, smart woman, who he had probably destroyed when he went into the ice.  Yet she didn’t seem angry with him.  Only happy.

“Peggy, I need to say something,” Steve said.  He moved to sit in the desk chair, while she leaned up against the edge of the bed.  Her arms were crossed, expectant.

“Alright.”

“I’m really, really sorry about everything I must’ve put you through this past year.  What with me dying, and then being found, and then being alive again…  I’m just really sorry.  I shouldn’t have put that on you, and I did,” Steve said, watching Peggy’s expression carefully.

“Steve, you didn’t put that on me.  I chose my own course of action, just as you chose yours.  Finding out you were alive, after all this time, has been amazing.  Although I admit it was hard as well.  But that’s in the past now.  I know, to you, it feels as though it were just yesterday, but I’ve had an entire year to process what happened.  None of it is your fault,” Peggy replied, filling Steve with relief.  She sat down on the bed, patting the spot next to her.  He stood up obediently and sat next to her.

“I’m real glad to hear you say that,” Steve whispered.  The atmosphere in the room had changed.  Things felt softer, warmer.  Morning light spilled through the window.  Peggy’s hair was long and curly, and the glossy red of her nails matched that of her soft lips.

Steve reached out and tugged at one of her curls.  Peggy was looking at his lips, and his heart was beating fast against his chest.  

“Steve…” Peggy whispered, and he closed the gap between them, kissing her softly.  When they didn’t break apart, Peggy wrapped her arms around his neck.  He grabbed her hips and moved her slowly, until she straddled his legs completely.  Unwilling to break away, Steve felt them both trembling with need as the kisses grew rougher and more hungry.  Steve was all hands, wanting to touch every inch of Peggy’s skin.  He started to undo the top buttons of her shirt just as she reached for the string of his flimsy hospital pants.  

They had been here before.  Back during the war, late one night after a successful raid of a Hydra base, Peggy and Steve had found themselves just like this.  Eager, hungry for each other.  But, just as they started to go further, they were interrupted by news of a bombing in Dresden.  Steve undid the final button on Peggy’s shirt and looked up at her as she undid the haphazard bow keeping his pants on.

There was a sharp rap on the door.  They both jumped.

“Steve?  Lunch is ready.”  It was Howard.  Peggy drew back and looked at him.  Her face was flushed red, and most of her lipstick had rubbed off.  She sighed quietly and began buttoning up her shirt, moving off of Steve.  He supposed he probably didn’t look much better.  Grabbing clothes at random out of the dresser, he went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror.  His face was covered in kiss marks and smudges.  Damn that red lipstick.  Steve changed quickly, and washed off as much of the lipstick as he could.  The cold water felt good against his hot skin.  There was a soft knock on the bathroom door.

“I’m going down, Steve,” Peggy said softly.  Steve cleared his throat and swiped his fingers through his hair, which was a bit of a mess.

“Okay,” he called, splashing his face with water once more before leaving the bathroom.  Stepping into the now empty room, Steve smoothed out the bedcover where he and Peggy had been.  He felt dirty, but the room looked as clean as it had when he first walked in.  Steve stepped out into the hallway, the scent of food hitting his nostrils for the first time.   There was a closet across from his room, and the door next to that one was Peggy’s room.

Before he could help himself, Steve had crossed the hallway and opened Peggy’s door.  It looked a lot like his room, but slightly less tidy.  There were pictures of people in frames on her dresser.  Steve, Peggy’s mother, her brother Michael, and one man he didn’t know.  There was also a jewelry box.  In it, among other things, were Steve’s dog tags, which he had stopped wearing sometime after the serum.  He had no idea she had kept them.  On her bedside table, there was a lamp and a book.  Just barely visible under the corner of her pillow was a loaded handgun.  Steve smiled.  She had barely changed a bit.

* * *

Peggy sat down just as Jarvis set a pot of stew in front of them.  She had reapplied her lipstick, but Howard was grinning like a maniac, so she guessed it was still obvious what her and Steve had just been doing.  

“Thank you for making this, Jarvis,” Peggy said, smiling at him as he sat down across from her.  She could hear Steve coming down the stairs.  Her face felt hot again.

“Adjusting to your room okay?” Howard called to Steve, who walked in looking fresh and flustered.

“Yes.  Thanks again for all this, Howard.  And you must be Jarvis,” Steve said, always the polite one.  He shook Jarvis’ hand and sat down on Peggy’s left.

“Was Peggy showing you her knick knacks?” Howard asked, smiling hard as Jarvis began putting the stew in their bowls.  Peggy cleared her throat.  She wouldn’t have this.

“Okay, new topic.  What do we have on Hydra?” She asked, glaring at Howard.  He winked at her, and she stole a glance at Steve, whose face was bright red.

“Well, Peg, I’m glad you asked.  Jarvis says we received intel this morning about… Something.  What was it again, Jarvis?” Howard said.  Peggy dug into the stew as Jarvis explained the apparent Hydra base which was sprouting up in New York City.

“Why would Hydra be here?  I mean, aren’t they more likely to find supporters in Germany and Russia at this point?” Peggy asked.  She glanced at Steve, who was staring at her, and smiled.

“Well, we think it might be that Dr. Zola’s recruiting people.  Agents, people in the SSR.  Of course, we can’t know for sure, but he might be trying to create an American base for a mostly-European Hydra.  But that’s not even our biggest issue,” Howard replied.

“What’s our biggest issue?” Steve asked.

“We can take a trip to the lab after this, and I’ll show you.  That is if Agent Carter here allows it,” Howard said.

“Yes, I’ll allow it,” Peggy snapped.  Howard was always throwing her under the bus like that.  “Are you coming too, Mr. Jarvis?”

“I’m afraid not, Miss Carter.  Mr. Stark has me running some very strange errands this afternoon.  Do either you or Mr. Rogers need me to pick anything up?” Jarvis asked.

“No, thank you,” Steve and Peggy said in unison.  They caught each others’ eyes.  Peggy lost her train of thought; it was so nice seeing Steve smile at her like that.  Part of her wanted to go upstairs and finish what they started… 

“Alright then,” Howard began, standing up.  “Shall we?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW!

As they walked down the steps into the basement-level lab, Steve could feel it getting colder.  By the time they reached the bottom of the stairs, he was shivering.  Peggy glanced at him and tried to smile.  She looked worried.

“Why is it so cold down here?” Steve asked as Howard typed in the door code.  They walked into the lab.  There were dozens of tables and work benches covered in strange devices, wires, and tools.  In the middle, there was a huge slab of ice on the biggest table.

“This, my friend, is why,” Howard said, patting the ice appreciatively.  Steve could nearly make out something in the ice… 

“Steve,” Peggy began, putting on a pair of gloves and wiping off the top layer of frost on the ice.  “A few months ago, we got a call from some Allied troops sweeping the old Axis bases overseas.  When they were traveling in the mountains, they found this.  It’s actually what made us reopen your case and begin searching for you again.”  Steve could nearly make out the object, but it was still too far under the ice.  He looked at Howard.

“We just want you to be prepared for what you’re about to see,” Howard said slowly, picking up a blowtorch and starting to thaw out the top layers of ice.

“What am I about to see?”

“Steve, when they found this, it had been nearly two years since Bucky Barnes’ death,” Peggy began.  As the ice melted, Steve could see what looked like a body part.  Or something of the sort.  No one spoke for a few moments, until the thing was close enough to the surface of the ice that he could see what it was. 

It was an arm.  Except, it didn’t look like an arm.  It was mangled and destroyed, bones broken and strips of flesh hanging off of it.  Steve could only tell it was an arm because of the broken fingers at the end of it.  He looked at Peggy, and she looked back, expectant.  Slowly, he started to piece it together.

“This is  _ Bucky’s arm _ ?” Steve nearly shouted, backing away from it.  “ _ Why _ would you keep this in here?”

“Steve, just listen,” Peggy murmured, putting her hand on his arm.  He felt a little calmer.

“They found it like this, almost two years after Bucky’s fall.  It had been partially frozen by the climate in the mountains, but it also showed shockingly low levels of decomposition.  They brought it back to me, so I could perform some tests,” Howard said.

“After taking a look at his cells, I discovered that, when Mr. Barnes was captured and tortured by Hydra, they may have injected him with some variation of the blue serum.  It prevented his arm from decomposing in the ice.  After this happened, we reopened the search for you, because there was a chance your cells may have allowed you to survive the crash as well.  We found it was a similar situation, and my theory proved correct.  The serum prevents death by freezing.

“So why just the arm?” Steve asked.  He felt a little dizzy, sitting here, discussing the various body parts of his dead friend.

“That’s what we wanted to tell you about, Steve,” Peggy said, looking up at him.  “We think Bucky may still be alive.  The current theory is that he survived the fall by bracing himself with his left arm, which, obviously, he parted with.  He was captured by Hydra, which is why he never reached out to us or turned up in any records.  Now, with Dr. Zola missing, we think if we can find him, he can hopefully lead us to rescuing Bucky.  As well as eliminating whatever’s left of Hydra.”

Howard and Peggy stared at him, neither of them saying anything.  It was clear they were waiting for a reaction.  Steve closed his eyes, imagining what it would be like.  To have Bucky, and Peggy, and everyone he loved.  No war.  Only peace.  It seemed too good to be true.

“What do we need to do?” He asked finally.  Peggy reached over and squeezed his hand as Howard explained the general plan, which was to look for clues until something turned up and then follow them to find Zola.  It was pretty straightforward, and ultimately disappointing.  So far, they had nothing.

* * *

 

After spending a few hours in the lab, discussing all that Steve had missed in terms of Howard’s inventions, and the case files they had to build on, the three finally went back upstairs.  Peggy could tell that Steve was starting to get tired and distraught.  His face was pale, as if he had seen a ghost, and he sat on a stool with his hands clenched in his lap.  It was nearing 4 o’clock when they decided to call it a day.  

Howard went into the parlor and turned on the radio, listening to a baseball game that had just started.  Peggy watched as Steve disappeared into the kitchen, and decided to follow him.  He was standing at the sink, splashing water over his face.  Even though it was becoming evening, it was still terribly hot.  The back door was open.

“Steve, are you alright?” Peggy asked, coming up behind him as he turned off the faucet and wiped his face with a towel.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine, Peg.  It’s just a lot to process.  With Bucky and all.”

He turned around to face her, his eyes filled with pain.

“Why don’t we go out back?  Perhaps some fresh air will do you good,” Peggy suggested.  Steve just nodded, and she took his arm in hers as they walked out the back door.  Howard had a small backyard, and Jarvis kept it absolutely gorgeous with flowers.  There were tall trees near the back, providing a fair amount of shade.  All around the border were different types of flowers.  Daisies, roses, tulips.  The rest was just lawn, and a small pool in the far right corner, beneath a willow.  It smelled wonderful.

“You know, when Howard called me about Bucky and what he thought it meant, I felt like this too.  It was… overwhelming.  To think of them finding you, alive or dead.  Of course, I was happy.  But also afraid.  They didn’t know what state you would be in,” Peggy recalled, watching as a hummingbird zipped past them.

“I’m sorry about that, Peggy.  You didn’t deserve--”

“Steve, it’s okay.  Stop apologizing and tell me what’s bothering you.”

“I guess I’m just afraid of what they’ve done to him.  And what if… he blames me?  For all that happened?” Steve said, so quietly that Peggy had to strain to hear him.

“Steve, for the last time, Bucky’s death wasn’t your fault.  And he’s your best friend.  If and when we find him, he’ll just be happy to see you,” she replied.  Steve turned to look at her.  He was smiling now, but not really.  They sat down in the shade, not speaking for a while.  The sun began drooping below the horizon.  

Peggy couldn’t help but notice Steve’s beauty.  The dying light of the sun played in his hair, making it appear even more blonde.  His blue eyes seemed fiercer with the orange light shining in them, and his eyelashes were long and curly.

“Peggy,” he finally said.  He turned to look at her with a grin on his face.

“Yes?”

“I can feel you staring at me,” Steve teased.  She pushed him, and, caught off guard, he fell on his back in the soft grass.

“Making fun of me, are you?” Peggy said, grabbing his arms, straddling his hips, and pinning him down.  Lucky, she was wearing pants.  Steve laughed.  Peggy struggled to hold onto his wrists, but he was much too strong.  He wiggled his arms out of her grip and grabbed her wrists, pulling her up so she was directly above him.  She planted her hands on either side of his head, and he hooked his arms around her waist.

“What are you going to do about it?” He asked playfully.  She feigned anger, trying not to smile.

“Ugh, Steve!” She grumbled.

“Ugh, Peggy!” He imitated, laughing as her face grew hot. 

She gave up, lying next to him and propping herself up on her elbow.   

“Sometimes, I miss when you were tiny,” Peggy said, picking a piece of grass off his face and staring into his vibrant blue eyes.  They were like little circles of ice.  She elected not to tell him that.

“Oh, I’m sure you do,” Steve replied.  Peggy rolled her eyes and scooted up to him, planting a quick kiss on his lips and standing up.  He held out his hand for her to help him up.  She high fived him and walked away.

Inside, Jarvis was cooking an early dinner.  Howard was still sitting in the parlor, smoking a pipe and listening to the radio.  He looked up when she came in and sat next to him.  Steve came wandering through a few seconds later.

“You kids having fun out there?” Howard asked, blowing smoke up into the air.  Peggy just rolled her eyes.  Steve glanced at her and smiled as Jarvis announced that dinner would be ready soon.

After they ate dinner, Peggy went up to her room to look over some old case files that she had swiped from the SSR.  With the amount of filing she did, it was shocking how much she could take without anyone noticing.  She was looking over information on Dr. Zola and Johann Schmidt when she felt herself begin to doze off.  The stress of seeing Steve home had been a lot to deal with, so she allowed herself to drift into sleep, seeing blue eyes and ice caps in her dreams.

* * *

 

_ “Steve.  After all this time.  All you ever do is cause us pain,” Peggy yelled.  Everything around him was ice, and red, and that horrible screaming sound in the distance.  “No one loves you.  No one cares about you.  We never should have taken you out of that ice!” _

Steve woke with a start.  He was lying on top of his bed, his pillows and blankets tossed all around the room.  It was that dream he had been having, except this time, it was Peggy saying those horrible things…

There was a soft knock on the door.  Steve sat up a little and watched as the door opened a crack.

“Steve?” It was Peggy.

“Yes, Peggy, come in,” he whispered back to her.  He looked down at himself, almost naked except for his underwear.  He grabbed a sheet and put it over himself as she crept in slowly, shutting the door behind her.

“Are you alright, Steve?” She asked, immediately coming over to sit next to him on the bed.  It was unlike her to do something like that, and he wondered why she looked so concerned.

“Yeah, I’m fine.  Why?  Is there something wrong?”

“Well, you woke me,” Peggy sat next to him with her legs crossed, looking at him sternly.  “You were screaming.”

“Oh.  I was just having a bad dream.  I’m sorry I woke you,” Steve murmured, embarrassed.  Peggy reached over and dropped something on the floor. 

“My gun,” she explained.  “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really.  Let’s… not talk,” Steve sighed.  Peggy was wearing a silk robe over her pajamas.  Without thinking, he reached out and fingered the soft fabric.  It was cool to the touch.  He liked the way it slipped around on her skin, which was pale and stood out in the moonlight, like porcelain.

“Okay.  No talking,” Peggy said quietly, moving closer.  She reached down and met his hands where they were touching the fabric, then looked up at him.  It was a look he recognized on her face now.  Lust.

Slowly, Steve sat up, and Peggy straddled his lap.  It was like the two times before, but now, there were no interruptions.  The silk of her robe was riding up, tickling his legs and showing hers.  She ran her hands up his chest and stopped at his shoulders.  Steve couldn’t take it anymore.  He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close, kissing her hard.  She reached down and untied her robe, slipping it off and letting it slink to the floor.

Steve was getting hard quickly, and Peggy moaned quietly as she felt it.  He picked her up and lay her on her back, slowly undoing the ties on her pants.  As his fingertips brushed the sensitive skin of her lower stomach, Peggy shivered.  She unbuttoned her shirt as he slipped her pants off slowly.  Pretty soon, she was nearly naked.  Lying there, bathed in the moonlight, she was as beautiful as anything he’d ever seen. 

He came down on her, kissing her lips and then her neck, working his way down slowly.  When he reached her breasts, he lifted her up slightly and removed her bra as slowly as he could take.  Steve gave both of her breasts the attention they deserved, sucking softly on the stiff nipples and using his fingers as he worked his way down her body.  Peggy was trembling by the time he reached her underwear, which were pretty and red.  Steve hooked his fingers on either edge and pulled them off.  He kissed the insides of her legs, until she was practically begging him.  

Steve put his mouth to her cunt and she sighed, her hands in his hair as he went down on her slowly.  It didn’t take long before he began to feel her muscles tighten.  He wrapped his arms around her legs as she came.

“Oh, Steve!” She yelled, her back arching and her hands clenching his hair.

“Shh,” Steve murmured, licking her slowly and coming up to kiss her.  “God, Peggy, you’re so damn beautiful.”  He smiled as her face flushed.  Peggy reached for his boxers now, pulling them down slowly to reveal his dick, which, he was glad to say, the serum had made significantly bigger.  Peggy gasped and he picked her up again so she was straddling his lap.

“Still wish I was tiny?” He asked.  She threw her head back and laughed.  Then, she reached down, guiding his member into her vagina.  She took it slowly, then began riding him, picking up speed.

“Oh Steve, oh Steve, yes, yes Steve,” she was saying.  He shushed her, not wanting to wake Howard or Jarvis.  But soon, he began to lose control as well.  He was holding her hips so tightly he was afraid he might break her as she went up and down, and he caught himself whimpering her name as he got closer.  

He lay her down again, pushing himself into her slowly and filling her until she gasped.  They looked at each other, love in their eyes, until Peggy’s face began to screw up and she closed her eyes.  He could feel her cunt tightening around him as she yelled out, coming hard.  Steve was close, too.  He could feel it building up quickly.

“Oh, Peggy, I’m coming,” he gasped, watching her face as he rammed into her and made her cry out again.  He felt himself come inside, surrounded by the wet warmth of her.  Then, he drew himself out slowly and lay next to her, both of them panting heavily.  Steve held out his arm, and she curled up into him.  Peggy looked up at him, and they kissed softly.

“I love you,” she murmured, softly running her fingers along his chest.

“I love you, too, Peggy,” he replied.  At some point, he drifted to sleep.  With Peggy’s warm body next to his that night, Steve slept better than he had since coming out of the ice.


End file.
